


Closet Space

by roe87



Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Closet Sex, Humor, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Brock Rumlow, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Hooking up in a cramped SHIELD closet before the briefing with his commanding officer?Bucky wouldn't say no...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Rumbuck Prompts





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTiredOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/gifts).



> Welcome to the 'verse where there's no Hydra and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. :D
> 
> Gift fic for TheTiredOwl ❤
> 
> ~~

Bucky was at the firing range, wearing his SHIELD issued tac suit.

It was a glorified catsuit, really: all black, buckled for the gods, holstered with firearms and knives. Bucky loved it because he felt like a sexy Bond girl wearing it, and he always stuck his ass out at an inviting angle like the pose was written into his contract. He was doing it now, standing in his lane as he fired off his automatic at the paper target.

Bucky hit dead center almost every time. He wasn't here for practise, he was just killing time. He'd chosen the firing lane right in front of the security camera too, so the camera got a good view of his ass.

He reloaded another round as the bell rang and the target sheets came forward. Bucky waited for a new target, then when the bell rang again he fired his shots.

In total it took a dozen rounds before the call came through. Bucky's SHIELD phone vibrated in his pocket. He finished firing his round before he fished in his pocket and checked his phone.

Bucky bit back a smile when he saw it was from Rumlow, his C.O., telling him to report for briefing.

The bell rang and the target sheet was brought forward. Bucky gave it a cursory glance as he removed his ear defenders and his goggles. Perfect shots, of course.

He left the firing range, strolling casually through the hallways of the facility as he headed for the elevator.

The doors slid closed and Bucky got out his phone again. On a whim, he sent a cheeky sext to Rumlow purely to ruffle his feathers and see what he'd do.

Bucky hummed to himself as he slipped his phone away and glanced up at the security camera in the corner. He couldn't help a small smile, wondering if Rumlow was watching him now.

Bucky's phone vibrated almost immediately, and he checked it as the elevator doors pinged open.

_You're asking for trouble_ , Rumlow had replied.

Bucky grinned, and glanced up at the camera before exiting the elevator. He tapped out a reply, _look, if you're too scared to do it, I get it,_ and hit send.

Bucky had wanted to see if Rumlow would hook up before the briefing.

Usually Rumlow only picked downtime to hook up, but Bucky liked to live dangerously, and it was always fun to rile up his C.O.

His phone didn't vibrate again, and Bucky was mildly disappointed by that. He made his way casually down the hall toward his team's briefing room.

He got a surprise when Rumlow came out the room, in his tac gear and all loaded up. He must've known Bucky was coming, as he looked right at him and gestured for him to follow.

Bucky followed eagerly as Rumlow marched down the hallway and opened the door to a utility closet.

"Get in," he growled, motioning for Bucky to go first.

Bucky tried not to laugh. A broom closet? Seriously?

He still went in, though.

"What about the security feed?" he asked, as Rumlow followed him in and shut the door.

"I took care of it," Rumlow said, then squared up to Bucky like he was pissed off and horny all at once. "Agent, you're trouble," he growled.

"Yeah..." Bucky grinned, tilting his head. "But you like it."

The corner of Rumlow's mouth ticked up in a smile. "Yeah. You got a smart mouth on you, kid." He reached for his belt, unzipped his pants. "Why don't you put it to good use?"

Bucky's grin became wider. This shouldn't have been hot, but it was. A dirty little broom closet, and anyone could walk in on them right now. Bucky got a boner almost immediately, and he sank to his knees in front of his commander.

"Yessir," he murmured, as Rumlow took his cock out, hard already and pointing right at Bucky's face.

Bucky reached up to hold onto Rumlow's hip, and with his other hand took hold of the base of Rumlow's cock. Rumlow in turn placed his hand onto Bucky's head, guiding him in as Bucky opened his mouth and let Rumlow push the head of his cock past his lips.

Rumlow let out a shaky breath, and Bucky loved to hear him come undone. Bucky was an excellent cock sucker, and he wasted no time in getting to work, giving Rumlow a blow job he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Rumlow tried to stifle his sounds, one hand on the wall for balance as Bucky worked his cock in and out his mouth, pumping the shaft with his hand.

"Oh, shit," Rumlow gasped, "yeah, just like that. Fuck."

His hand in Bucky's hair tightened and pulled, and Bucky hummed happily around the cock in his mouth. Bucky liked it a little rough, liked a little hair pulling too.

Rumlow didn't last long, and Bucky put that down to his amazing blow job skills. Rumlow tried to muffle a guttural groan as he came, spilling hot over Bucky's tongue. Bucky swallowed it all down, with Rumlow's hand pulling on his hair making Bucky's cock painfully hard.

Rumlow sagged into the wall, breathing heavily. Bucky pulled off of his cock with a pop, leaving him clean and a little wet. He stayed on his knees, looking up at his commander with a shit-eating grin.

"Mission complete, sir?"

"Smartass," Rumlow said, sounding amused. He started to pull his pants up, tucking himself away. "Get on your feet."

Bucky stood up slowly, had to adjust himself in his pants. His suit didn't leave a lot of room for a woody. He figured he'd be left with it too, but Rumlow surprised him then.

"Take your dick out," Rumlow ordered.

Bucky blinked in surprise, but he didn't need to be told twice. "Don't mess up my suit," he said, unzipping himself and easing his cock out carefully. "Takes me like, half an hour to get in one of these things."

"Just shut up," Rumlow told him, pushing Bucky against the wall.

Bucky went willingly, watching as Rumlow got down on one knee in front of him, eyes holding his gaze.

"Not a word," Rumlow ordered, crouching before him and reaching for Bucky's cock.

Bucky only nodded, too distracted to form words anyway. He watched his commander take his cock into his mouth, and all other thoughts evacuated his brain. Bucky could hardly believe it, but knew he'd be thinking about this for future solo sessions for a long time to come: the sight of Rumlow sucking him off, the feel of his hot wet mouth around Bucky's cock made Bucky go off like a rocket.

Rumlow was caught by surprise, almost choked a little on Bucky's come. He managed to swallow it down, only a little dribbling out the corner of his mouth.

"Jeez," he grumbled after, releasing Bucky's cock. "Warn a guy next time."

"Sorry," Bucky said, his voice shaky. "I, um. That was hot."

Rumlow smiled at that, getting to his feet. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as Bucky hurriedly tucked himself away.

"Now, Agent, you can concentrate on your mission," Rumlow told him, and went to open the door.

"Oh, yeah," Bucky said wryly. "That's all I'll be thinking about. Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).
> 
> Btw, I have a [Rumbuck discord server](https://discord.gg/rhAkZQp), if you wanted to come chat! It's for Bucky with nice Rumlow only.


End file.
